Kled/Trivia
General * * Kled is voiced by . ** is also voiced by the same voice actor. * Kled's name resembles Welsh noun cledd(yf) /kleːð(ɨv)/ "sword", from Proto-Celtic *kladiwos ** Kladiwos might have been loaned into Latin as , or both come from same root *kelh₂-'' "to strike"Matasovic, ''An etymological lexicon of Proto-Celtic, p. 125 (compare 's ) * Skaarl is from a species called al , immortal, unkillable wind spirits that embody the desolation of the Noxian Plains. ** Kled's posters call Skaarl the 'pride of Noxus' and a 'decorated veteran of the battle of Bucket Creek', with the drakalops' gender changing depending on the poster; Kled knows that Skaarl is female, yet unaware of the posters' conundrum. * Kled and Skaarl are the first champion with two health bars, combining to form the highest in-game base health, with Kled's being the lowest. ** Kled is also the first champion in the game whose health cannot be improved except through growth per level, the second being . * Kled, while , has the lowest base movement speed of all champions at 285. * is in reference to a meme where a person built a ride in RollerCoaster Tycoon 2 called MR BONES WILD RIDE that took in game years to complete. Then, once a passenger finally got off the ride, it led back to the start of the ride, creating an never-ending cycle of riding the attraction. One of the most famous quotes that a ton of riders thought was "I want to get off 'MR BONES WILD RIDE'". * Kled is the first champion to swear (albeit censored) in-game. * Kled is suspected to be at least as old as Noxus itself (by extension a contemporary of ). ** Kled's military contributions (Battle of Fallgren, Battle of Bucket Creek, Battle of Drugne, Siege of Rugg, Siege of Qualthala, Assault on Glorft, Sacking of Trevail, Draken Campaign, and most recently the Ionian Campaign) might have been what turned Noxus from a tribal confederation into the empire it has become. * Kled is the most distinguished military person to ever live, although most of his titles are made up and/or self-proclaimed. * Kled's 'mushroom juice' may be derived from the ones uses for his . * Kled's dance references the , a famous dance move. ** A side-by-side comparison can be seen here. * The song used in the short cinematic The Reunion is , Peer Gynt - Morning Mood. Development * During development he was called '' . Yonag * Kled's first placeholder model during production was a tiny pink to represent Skaarl, while his second placeholder model was riding on the same tiny pink to represent Kled riding on Skaarl./DEV: ON CHAMPION PROTOTYPES Their animations, including their /dance, /joke, /taunt and movement, played at the same time. * Instead of , his Q was a conic AoE which unleashed three slashes after a delay in the targeted direction. The 'flurry of melee hits' aspect of this ability was retained in . * Instead of , his W was a targeted AoE, tossing out a net (similar in looks to 's ), affecting all caught targets with an effect akin to . * Instead of , his ultimate was completely identical to . ** These effects can be viewed here. * Inspirations include , , and . Kled Inspirations Lore * Kled is at least 1000 years old, as old as itself. He has become a myth and an icon of the empire, even though most are not aware of his true appearance and the fact that he is a Yordle. Quotes * has the curse bleeped over for rating concerns as well as humorous purposes. * references from . * references The Jerk. * references Inigo Montoya from . * Kled and Kalista share the quote . * is a reference to the song Rawhide. * references an episode from . * might be referencing Seinfeld as well. * references the movie . * is similar to 's quote . * references the meme It Will Be Fun, They Said. * is a quote by Charles Manson. * references Raoul Duke from . * is a play on a quote by author . Skins ; * He and Skaarl may be referencing the characters Sir Didymus and Ambrosius from the movie . * A sign depicting what seems to be 's helmet with a red cross on top of it can be seen in the background. ** This is a reference to the fact that Mordekaiser ruled over the The Immortal Bastion before it became the capital of Noxus. ; * He was heavily inspired by from . * He and Skaarl respectively resemble an and a (both from ). * The windmill in the background might be referencing . * Rejected names for this skin include 'Kled the Cavalier' and 'Grass Knight Kled'./DEV: ON NAMING SKINS * and can be seen in the background of his splash art. * He was released in celebration of Harrowing 2018 along with: ** ** Relations * , apparently, thinks is 'dope'. * Kled fought together with back when the latter was still alive but doesn't think much of the new undead abomination. * Kled's champion page shows that every champion (including himself, bizarrely) in the game is his rival and Skaarl is his only friend. pl:Kled/skórki i ciekawostki References